The present invention relates to a new sun shade for automotive vehicles.
Sun shades for automotive vehicles are known and widely used. They have a variety of different constructions and are composed of a variety of different materials. The known sun shades can be improved in the sense of facilitation of their manufacture, simplification of their construction, reduction of their weight and the like. It is therefore believed that new sun shades for automotive vehicles which are concerned with the above characteristics can be proposed.